


do i wanna know?

by TheFandomFilms



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFilms/pseuds/TheFandomFilms
Summary: a fic based on the song "do i wanna know" by the arctic monkeys. each chapter will be titled and based off a lyric from the song (in order). constructive criticism is welcome and suggestions are appreciated!





	do i wanna know?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short chapter in comparison to what the other ones will be, its just to set the plot (and our boys!) up. thanks for reading!

The first thing Bucky noticed about the stunning blond he had stumbled into on the subway was his blush, that seemed to creep down even below the neckline of his shirt, the second thing, of course, was the fact that he was now seated on the lap of said stunning blond.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” gasped Bucky

The blonde just chuckled. “It's alright, I'm just glad I was here to catch you, names Steve by the way, Steve Rogers.” Bucky started to reply before realizing he was still in his lap, before this could get any worse, Bucky hopped up and offered his hand to shake, which Steve gladly accepted.

“Bucky Barnes.” He smirked, not letting it go unnoticed to himself that Steve's blush seemed to grow even more intense. And God did Bucky wanna see how far down below his collar that damn blush went.

As the train came to a stop Bucky began to turn towards Steve with plans to ask for his number, only to see that Steve was getting off at the same stop.

“Oh!” Bucky gasped, “Are you new in town? I feel like I would have noticed you before- I mean- I take the train from work every day, so I see a lot of people, but you’re pretty memorable…” Steve did him the good grace of cutting off his embarrassing rambling with a chuckle.

“Not exactly new,” There was that blush again, “just coming back to Brooklynn after some time away, too much time away. Just got an apartment actually, I’m headed to move in right now.” Bucky suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to protect this guy. Although one glance at his upper body was enough to let anyone know that he could most definitely protect himself.

“I’d be happy to help you move in, I have nothing going on for the rest of the day!” And there was his big fucking mouth messing up his chances, god he probably made him feel stupid like he somehow needed Buckys hel-

“Actually, that would be great, if you don't mind walking a few blocks.” Steve smiled. God, why was this man so pretty?

After Bucky agreed, perhaps a little too excitedly, and they had walked for a good ten minutes, they turned the corner.

“Well, this is the place.” Steve said, glancing over at Bucky, who was now staring, with his jaw practically hitting the floor, at his own apartment complex.


End file.
